This invention relates to a container for articles of daily use, having two enclosable chambers of parallelepiped block, or general rectangular shape. The container is constituted by a plurality of plate-shaped walls which are firmly and rigidly connected with one another.
Such containers are known and are used for keeping ornamental pieces, jewelry or sewing utensils. They have an oblong inset part placed in a casing open at the top and may have abutments which leave a space in the bottom part of the casing for the reception of larger articles. Smaller articles are placed in the inset part which is preferably subdivided into several compartments. The container can be closed by means of a single or double wing hinged lid. These known containers suffer from the drawback that the inset part must be taken out of the casing before the articles placed in the bottom part of the casing can be reached.